Entonces mi memoria, se llenó de besos
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- Ansío tus labios de placer, quiero recorrerlos suavemente mientras te acaricio, quiero acariciarte mientras te beso; quiero besarte mientras te amo -/-


**¡Hola!**

**Este es un pequeño regalito navideño, gracias a todos mis seguidores, que me han dejado o no review. Han llenado mi año de palabras maravillosas, les deseo todo el éxito y la felicidad en el año entrante. ¡Los quiero!  
><strong>

**¡Sé que contaré con ustedes siempre!**

**Esta idea se me dio ayer hablando con un amigo, será algo descabellado para muchos pero espero que les guste.**

**¡DEJENME REVIEWS! _Son gratis__..._  
><strong>

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**Entonces mi memoria, se llenó de besos...  
><strong>_

_**/***/***/**_

Se alborotó el largo cabello negro mientras inquietamente se acomodaba en su asiento, era su último examen en la academia de pilotos de aviones, si aprobaba entonces obtendría la licencia y podría empezar a desempeñar su cargo. Miró a los lados con algo de nerviosismo y luego bajó la mirada a su reloj, las dos con cinco, aún había tiempo para relajarse.

- ¿Estas bien, Inuyasha? Te noto algo pálido - él volteó con una leve sonrisa mientras le picaba un ojo.

- Estoy bien Ayame, gracias por preguntar. -

El hermoso cabello rojizo de ella se vamboleó a los lados, mientras la brisa fría del invierno le daba de lleno en la cara.

- Deberían de cerrar esa ventana. - bufando y dando la vuelta, lo dejó solo de nuevo.

Inuyasha siempre se había caracterizado por ser fuerte, en su infancia se le catalogó con un niño hiperactivo pero pasando los años, no solo la había perdido sino que se había convertido en un hombre tentador, erótico y muy atractivo.

- Bestia. - escuchó a su espalda.

- ¿Qué quieres? - giró un poco la cabeza.

- Estas de coña, ¿te pasa algo? - alzó la mano tocándole el hombro.

- Solo estoy algo nervioso Kouga, es todo. -

- No me la creo. - olió algo invisible en el aire. - Hay algo más. -

- No lo hay, déjame solo. -

- ¿Quieres estarlo? - sorprendido se sentó a su lado. - ¿Me has dicho que quieres estar solo? Creo que me estoy quedando sordo. -

- Hay momentos en los que tu presencia me asquea. - rodó los ojos y miró a la ventana.

- Eres insoportable a veces, ¿lo sabías? - torció la boca con molestia.

- Mira quien lo dice. -

Sintió como Kouga se paró y echó a andar a su asiento de atrás. No quería ser esquivo con él pero justo ese día extrañaba a alguien, se había perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que ni siquiera sabía si era real.

La había conocido hacía un poco más de cuatro años por la web, en menos de cinco minutos y un poco más de diez se había encariñado con ella, no sabía ni el como ni el por qué pero era una sensación gratificante, las risas nunca se les acababan y él descubrió algo en su ser que no sabía que existía; amor.

Había tenido pocas novias, quizá una o dos pero nunca les tomó tan en cuenta, se vivían quejando por la mala atención que él les prestaba y a veces creía que solo seguían ahí por su aspecto, el físico era algo que sabía muy bien, había sido bendecido pero a esa mujer no le importó su hermoso cabello negro, ni sus ojos miel, ella simplemente fue cariñosa y amable, juguetona algunas veces. Amaba pelear con ella por cualquier tontería, y que le pusiera los pies en la tierra con madurez y seriedad. Esa era la mujer que quería en su vida, la que tuviese y criara a sus hijos, con la que envejecería y se reiría viendo al cielo, pero miles de kilómetros los apartaban y las oportunidades se agotaron.

Ella no volvió.

Tres años después de conocerse, había hecho un casting de talentos, su voz era maravillosa. Estuvo cinco meses compitiendo hasta ganar el primer lugar, sus encuentros empezaron a hacerse pequeños, diminutos e inconstantes, se convirtió en famosa y entonces su horario se volvió nulo. Inuyasha decidió no volver a entrar en la web, le deseó suerte desde atrás de su computador y luego desapareció. Sabía que su material discográfico había llegado a su país, todos la conocían y la seguían como admiradores, tuvo la suerte de escuchar una de sus canciones en casa de su media-hermana Sango y se alegró, había olvidado ese registro agudo y hermoso que tenía, al salir de ahí sin duda compraría su disco.

Sonrió atontado mientras recordaba las pocas fotos que aún conservaba de ella, era hermosamente perfecta, su cabellera negra no muy larga, sus ojos bañados en chocolate, su pequeña boca tentadora. Se restregó la cara con la mano mientras escuchaba fuertes murmullos desde la entrada de la Academia, seguro su examen comenzaría dentro de pocos minutos.

- No vas a creerlo Inuyasha - Ayame le tocó un hombro fuertemente. - Ella esta aquí. -

- ¿Quien esta aquí? - bufó algo extrañado. - ¿De quien hablas? -

- De ella. -

Inuyasha pasó su vista a un lado de Ayame y lo que vio lo dejó helado, por primera vez sintió las piernas temblarle y el corazón acelerarse. Venía con seguridad, meneando las caderas a los lados, con las piernas desnudas y sensuales con esos zapatos de tacón rojo, el cabello suelto moviendose con el viento y esos ojos llenos de deseos.

- ¿Kagome? -

Vio como Ayame se quitó sorprendida dejandole el paso libre.

- Cállate -

Kagome impactó sus labios contra los de él con desenfreno, Inuyasha la atrajo contra él mientras la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, había llenado tantas veces su memoria de besos que ése le sabía diferente. Le sabía a un 'me quedo contigo'; para siempre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - con un poco de dificultad le habló mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

- Creo que es obvio, ¿no? - torció la boca con disgusto.

Inuyasha se paró con ella en brazos mientras fruncía el ceño haciendose el desentendido.

- Eres muy diferente en persona -

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? - infló un poco las mejillas.

Él sabía que ésa no era una buena señal de lo que venía.

- ¿Hay algo más que deba...? -

La cara de Kagome pasó de un rojo cálido a un rojo infierno, incluso pensó haber visto humo salir de sus oídos y su boca torserse bestialmente. Ella colocó sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha y lo empujó ferozmente.

- ¡He viajado miles de kilómetros, corté la producción de mi próximo sencillo, cancelé un concierto, estuve a punto de mandar a la mierda un contrato de millones de dólares! ¿Y tú solo dices que soy diferente? - respiró profundo mientras salía como un demonio de la sala. - ¡Que te jodan Inuyasha! -

Sin mirar atrás salió del lugar, tarde se había dado cuenta que lo amaba demasiado, gracias a su estrellato y contactos pudo saber el paradero de él y se arriesgó, por él, y ahora venía con su eje ingrato y le arruinaba sus sentimientos. ¡Sabía que era un error ir!

- ¡Kagome! -

Lo escuchó gritar a su espalda pero aún así no se detuvo, estaba decidida a irse, ya no quería estar ahi.

- ¡Para por Cristo! -

Inuyasha empezó a correr, esa mujer empezaba a desesperarlo con cada paso que daba a su limusina. El patio estaba lleno de estudiantes viendolos con curiosidad y otros esperando el momento para un autógrafo, ¡maldición!, quería salir de ahí y llevarsela lejos. Decirle que la amaba.

¡Eso era! Por eso es que se había enojado tanto.

- ¡Kagome! -

Ella volteó decidida a insultarlo pero todo pensamiento se esfumó al verlo cogerla de la cintura y alzarla para besarla. El mundo le dio vueltas y sintió poder desmayarse en sus brazos, todo sentimiento de huír ya no la acompañaban, se habían ido al momento de él decirle que la amaba.

- Te amo. -

Sonrío entre sus labios mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

- Eso era, todo lo que tenías que decir. - susurró abrazandolo aún más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'Entonces mi memoria, se llenó de besos'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
